Phinealaddin
Justin Quintanilla's movie spoof and animal style of 1992 Disney film, "Aladdin". Cast * Aladdin - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Princess Jasmine - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) * The Genie - Dinko (Pet Alien) * Jafar - The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) * Iago - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Abu - Perry (Phineas and Ferb) * The Magic Carpet - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * The Sultan - Gru (Despicable Me 1 2 & 3) * Rajah - Kyle (Despicable Me 1 2 & 3) * Razoul - King Goobot (Jimmy Neutron) * Razoul's Guards - Ooblar & Yokians (Jimmy Neutron) * The Peddler - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) * The Cave of Wonders as Itself * Prince Achmed - Anger (Inside Out) * Gazeem The Thief - Master XOX (Sidekick) * Omar The Melon Seller - Carl Fredricksen (Up) * Farouk The Apple Seller - Huxley (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) * Elephant Abu - Tantor (Tarzan) * Old Man Jafar - Eduardo Perez/El Macho (Despicable Me 2) * Snake Jafar - Scar (The Lion King) * Genie Jafar - Yokai (Big Hero 6) * Woman at the Window - Ms. Ronson (Monsters vs. Aliens) * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Cruz Ramirez (Cars 3) Kimi Finster (All Grown Up) & Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Three Balcony Harem Girls - Bimbettes (Beauty and the Beast) * Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Coco LaBouche (Rugrats in Paris The Movie) * Necklace Man and Woman - Wreck-It Ralph & Anastasia * Fat Ugly Lady - Ludmilla (Bartok The Magnificent) * Two Hungry Children - Tommy Pickles & Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) * Two Men Watching Prince Achmed - Eddy & Double D (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Pot Seller - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Nut Seller - Surly (The Nut Job) * Necklace Seller - Manny (Ice Age) * Fish Seller - Milo (Fish Hooks) * Fire Eater - Oh (Home) * Boy wanting an Apple - Agnes Gru (Despicable Me 1 2 & 3) * "Laddie" Dog Genie - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014)) * Rabbit Genie - Bunnymund (Rise of the Guardians) * Dragon Genie - Toothless (How To Train Your Dragon) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Ariel's Sisters (The Little Mermaid) * Sheep Genie - Shaun the Sheep * Camel Abu - Melman (Madagascar) * Horse Abu - Bullseye (Toy Story) * Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Disney) * Ostrich - Banana Ostrich (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) * Turtle Abu - Verne (Over The Hedge) * Car Abu - Mayday (Planes) * Old Man Genie - Lord Roger (The Swan Princess) * Little Boy Genie - Tommy Cadle (Pet Alien) * Fat Man Genie - The Walrus (Alice in Wonderland) * 75 Golden Camels as Herself * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Buster Moon (Sing) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Female Pigeons (Valiant) * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Tulip (Storks) * Exotic-Type Mammals - Various Animals from "Noah's Ark (2007)" * Leopard Genie - Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) * Goat Genie - Singing Goat (Hoodwinked) * Harem Genie - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania 1 & 2) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Circus Monkeys (The Rugrats Movie) * 60 Elephants as Herself * Llamas - Llama from "Jimmy Neutron" * Bears and Lions as Herself * Brass Bands as Herself * Forty Fakirs as Herself * Cooks and Bakers as Herself * Birds that Warble on key as Herself * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Rover Dangerfield * Super-Spy Genie - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar (2014)) * Teacher Genie - Hank Mufflin (Fanboy & Chum Chum) * Table Lamp Genie - Bob The Tomado (VeggieTales) * Bee Genie - Z (Antz) * Submarine Genie - Bailey (Finding Dory) * One of Flamingos - Jeffy (SuperMarioLogan) * Gigantic Genie - Rex (Toy Story) * Rajah as Cub - Baby Kyle (Minions) * Abu as Toy - Mr. Pricklepants (Toy Story 3) * Cheerleader Genies - Molly, Deema & Oona (Bubble Guppies), & Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) Video Gallery Phineas Flynn (2).png|Phineas Flynn as Aladdin Isabella (Phineas & Ferb).jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as Jasmine Trivia This movie spoof is dedicated to the memory of Robin Williams Justin Quintanilla Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:YouTube Category:2018 Category:DeviantART Category:Google Drive